


The Injection

by SebandBlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Trans!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebandBlaine/pseuds/SebandBlaine
Summary: Sebastian goes with Blaine, who's terrified of needles, to get his testosterone injection. Added Blaine wearing a binder just because.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Injection

Blaine let out a deep breath through his nose as he moved to stand in front of the mirror of his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment bathroom, a small frown working its way to his lips as he glided his fingers underneath the hem of the binder he had on. Today was always the hardest day of the month for him… the day he had to go in for his testosterone shot.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved the man he was today, and he was ecstatic his body was slowly but surely catching up with his gender identity. But after a blindside by his insurance company that involved a million miscommunications about what would qualify him for top surgery, he was now nine months into his hormone replacement therapy, with three more to go before he could get approved. He originally didn’t want a hormonal transition because he’d heard of a laundry list of possible issues from the support groups he’d joined, but unless he wanted to pay thousands out of pocket, this was the route he had to go. It wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. He loved his deeper voice, the thin chest hair that had started growing in about a month ago, and a few months prior to that, Sebastian had been teaching him how to shave a beard.

The only problem? He has a severe phobia of shots. One that occasionally leads to fainting. They’d tried administering them at home for a while until Sebastian accidentally injected into a vein as opposed to a muscle and blood went everywhere, which caused them both to panic. He’d tried the gel and the cream, but he hated not being able to touch or be touched by his boyfriend for a few hours after application, and he just seemed to forget to apply it some days, which had caused his nanograms per deciliter to drop dramatically and some dysphoria issues when certain things returned that he wasn’t going to get into.

So, finally, they decided to start going back to Planned Parenthood every month. The people there were nice, they never dead-named him, and they used his pronouns. He couldn’t ask for a much better place to go get stabbed, but maybe he was just being a little dramatic. 

Mid-thought, he felt arms slide around his waist and lips press to the back of his neck that caused a shiver to shoot up his spine, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he leaned back into Sebastian’s strong chest. “Hey…” He murmured.

“Hey, handsome. You feeling okay?” Blaine opened his eyes, honey brown meeting emerald green through the reflective glass of the mirror. “Yeah, just anxious,” He admitted with a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping a little. “I already feel myself getting the jitters.”

“I’ll be there the whole time, B. I promise. You can lay your head on my lap like you always do, I’ll play with that curl you hate…” Sebastian trailed off with a playful grin, lightly tugging on one of the short, black tufts at the base of Blaine’s neck, a second shiver shooting down the smaller’s spine instantaneously that brought a fond smile to Sebastian’s face. He’d found it totally by accident while rubbing Blaine’s back on a lazy Sunday morning, and ever since, he used it to his advantage. The Laying down was something they’d started doing after the fainting started, because it just made sense for Blaine to already be laying down just in case it happened, though the fainting was few and far between.

“God, please no… the last thing we need is another instance of the needle going in wrong,” Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head as he turned in Sebastian’s arms to face him, fingers immediately gliding up and down the taller’s biceps as he leaned into the lips that found their way to his forehead, his eyes fluttering closed. After a moment of each soaking in the affection from the other, Blaine muttered, “Let’s go get this over with…” He slowly pulled back and moved to grab his t-shirt, pulling it on over his head before running his fingers through his curls to tame them.

Sebastian nodded and leaned down, pressing a final kiss to Blaine’s lips. “We’ll get through this together, we always do. Then after, we’ll come back and I promise I’ll watch Titanic with you,” He reassured, giving Blaine’s hip a squeeze before leading the shorter down the hall, towards the front door.

That caught Blaine’s attention, because he knew Sebastian absolutely fucking hated that movie, and any request to watch it together was always met with groans, huffs and eventually snores. “Promise? No sleeping this time?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide with excitement as he paused by the front door, slipping his shoes on.

“I promise to try,” Sebastian laughed softly, reaching out to ruffle his boyfriend’s thick, raven colored curls. “I’m sure you can figure out a way to keep me awake… how much attention we pay is entirely up to you though,” He said, his signature smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“God, you’re disgusting,” Blaine groaned, though the grin and the red tint to his cheeks was enough of a victory for Sebastian, who winked in his direction before leading Blaine out the door.

* * *

They’d stopped on the way for a preemptive sandwich and drink from Starbucks since eating something usually helped Blaine when it came to fainting prevention, and now they were sitting on the exam table in a room that was silent apart from the soft music playing from a speaker overhead. 

Sebastian was the first to break the quiet when he noticed how on edge Blaine looked, and it broke his heart. Sometimes he wished there was an easier way, but he knew that for as long as this had to happen, he’d be right here by Blaine’s side. “So… Titanic, and maybe pizza for dinner?” He offered as a distraction, sliding an arm around Blaine’s shoulders carefully.

Blaine let out a deep breath through his nose as he nodded once in response, his grip on the thighs of his sweatpants tightening significantly as he locked his eyes on the heavy wooden door. “Yeah, Titanic and pizza. Alcohol too… lots and lots of alcohol,” He said, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Wanna trade bodies?”

Sebastian laughed softly and smiled down at Blaine, leaning in and gently nuzzling into the thick curls on the side of his boyfriend’s head. “You know I would in a heartbeat,” He murmured, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder as the clicking from the door handle sounded through the room and the door swung open.


End file.
